


Beloved

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Quantum [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Avatars, Cyberpunk, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt Yusei, Mages, Magic, Necromancers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: A necromancer meets a technomage by a city's command.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always end up hurting the crab child

Spirits are drawn to necromancers in spite of themselves. If Atem's so inclined, he can summon them, control them, banish them, even destroy them. But he can also speak to them, and they are rarely heard by the living. He sometimes passes on messages to loved ones if it'll help the spirit pass on. Otherwise, he greets them in passing and goes on his way.

Necromancers and Death are wary acquaintances. Atem has lived longer than he looks, and through his years, he's regretfully learned that he can't save everyone. If the spirit will not pass on after a message is sent, he doesn't always answer.

But he can't just ignore a ghost that speaks in the hollow echo of Neo Domino herself.

The city's spirit has not spoken since she was ripped apart and put back together. When she did, it was never verbal or outright, always vague messages of a land older than humans.

This ghost, however, blocks Atem's path and hisses, "A beloved son is in danger."

She has a faded look that speaks of seconds before passing on. Neo Domino must have hijacked her for one last purpose. A spirit possessing a spirit. Only powerful entities could do that.

"You must save the son," she says. Her eyes are blank, but Atem can feel the weight of concrete and metal. "Save the beloved son."

People are pushing past Atem in annoyance. He  _is_ standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Show me," he says.

The spirit flits in and out before realizing Atem is on human legs. It takes visible effort to match his pace.

Two streets over, in an alleyway, three men loom over an unconscious young man with metal in his hands and sockets in his arms. They've plugged into him with gleeful smiles, doing something Atem can't even guess on their pads.

"The son is weak," Neo Domino implores, "They will burn him. He cannot die. He is  _mine_."

Neo Domino has not chosen a new favorite in decades. She regards all citizens distantly as hers, but barely a handful have her watchful eye.

"He is  _mine_ ," she repeats.

Atem nods and gets chalk from his belt.

"Hey!" one of the guys calls, "What the fuck're you doing?"

"Mind your own business!" another snaps.

Atem completes the circle.

A blaster pistol cocks. "Move along, fucker."

With a gesture, the necromancer summons a creature with a ruined face and liquid limbs.

Neo Domino's will presses him into making them scream. No one outside the alley seems to notice.

Atem is just able to persuade her not to kill them by asking if this beloved son would want that. It's a shot in the dark, but apparently he wouldn't.

"Thank you," he tells the ghoul. A growl of assent, and the summoning circle burns out.

Jumping over one of the men, who are now trembling and sobbing in shock, Atem rushes to unplug the devices stealing the victim's power.

"How can I help him?" he asks the city.

Neo Domino traces the man's forehead with a cold finger. "I will replenish him. Give him to me."

"What do you mean?"

The ghost snarls impatience. She pinches the edges of a socket. " _Give him to me_."

Ah.

"I will."

The ghost fades.

* * *

Atem bangs on the alley's back door of a takeout place until an irritated manager slams it open.

"He's a technomage," Atem says, jamming a finger at the man, "They were using him. Can I borrow an outlet?"

The manager jolts when she sees him. "Fudo Yusei! O-of course, yes, come in! I'll call the police!"

Oh. So  _this_ is Fudo Yusei. No wonder Neo adores him.

There's an outlet in the kitchen. Since Yusei's a technomage, Atem just has to search his belt packs to find a mage cord. Plugs on both sides.

The lights flicker and settle. Yusei's veins glow in circuit patterns.

He's quite beautiful, actually.

Atem clears his throat.

Blue, blue eyes slowly open. They flicker to grey like a broken TV. 

"Yusei? My name is Atem. Are you alright?"

On a human's physical level at least, Yusei seems perfectly fine. He takes in the room warily.

"Where...?"

"Takeout place. You were attacked."

"I'll get somethin' going for him," the cook says.

"Thank you," Atem replies. "Yusei, you're charging up. Try not to move too much."

Yusei blinks hard. "Charging...yes." 

"The city loves you very much. She sent me to help you."

As if to prove the point, an extra power surge lights Yusei's body. He sighs in relief.

"Neo Domino's my home. I'm glad she likes my work."

"Everyone does, from what I hear," Atem says. "I just arrived last night. Been gone for a long time, but I've heard your name often."

Yusei's smile is weak, but pretty. Not a trace of entitlement or arrogance.

Atem thinks he might be in trouble.

"Come. Let's get you something to eat."

"Thank you. Atem...?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you."

Atem laughs. "Nice to meet you too."


End file.
